1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a step-down switching circuit.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, many electronic components have been developed to achieve electronic equipment. Power supplies for maintaining and efficiently utilizing the performance of electronic components vary in voltage accuracy and noise resistance and thus need to be selected from various alternatives and combined before use.